


Smile For the Camera

by MyFirstAndLastVow09



Series: Nygmobblepot One Shots and Short Stories [10]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Chief of Staff Edward Nygma, Facebook, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mayor!Oswald - Freeform, Oswald loves taking Ed’s picture, Pictures, SO MUCH FLUFF, Season 3 AU, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 04:38:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17542829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFirstAndLastVow09/pseuds/MyFirstAndLastVow09
Summary: Oswald thinks Ed is gorgeous.





	Smile For the Camera

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta’d all mistakes are mine

Oswald loved his iPhone. He didn’t normally deal with technology; didn’t see the need for more than a regular phone, let alone anything fancy. He recently discovered, though, that this phone took _magnificent_ pictures. It also helped that he had the perfect template...not that the man in question needed to know how fast Oswald’s heart beat every time he smiled...

 

“Oswald, no more!” Ed laughed and shielded his face as he walked beside Oswald. He had a faint blush to his cheeks, which Oswald loved. 

 

“You’re the one, don’t forget, who suggest we branch out to social media when I ran for Mayor! Now, it’s branched out! They don’t want to see me only, Ed. Our contingency asked to see you too. You and me!” Oswald made this excuse more often than not, and Ed usually caved. 

 

They were walking in the park, the weather unseasonably warm in the beginning of autumn. Down time wasn’t big in their line of work, but both men took advantage of it when they could. Oswald snapped a picture of Ed when the sunlight hit him in a rather beautiful way. “Perfect,” 

 

“You always say that,” Ed rolled his eyes, but grinned. 

 

“Oh, no...you have evil face on,” Oswald narrowed his eyes. 

 

“Selfie,” Ed quipped, yanking the phone from him. Oswald nearly died when Ed wrapped one arm around his shoulder to get the picture. “Nice big smile, Os,” 

 

Oswald took his phone back right after to see it. What he saw almost made him cry. They looked—

 

“Wonderful. Send that to me, would you?” Ed asked, over his shoulder. 

 

“Yeah...sure,” Oswald set this picture as his lock screen like Ed showed him. Maybe if Oswald tried hard enough, he could imagine Ed had his arm around him for another reason...

 

“Coming, Oswald?” Ed called from the other side of the park. “They have the cold cuts you like today,” Oswald walked over to where Ed was standing at the cart for lunch, ordering for them both. 

 

“Thank you, my friend. Hey...instead of going back to the office just yet, why don’t we eat here? It’s a beautiful day and I really don’t want to listen to my secretary ramble on about how the cyst on her husband’s back won’t shrink anymore,” Oswald shuddered.

 

Ed laughed, but agreed. “Sounds like a plan to me,” 

 

<~<~<~<~<~<

 

After Oswald had retired for the evening, he kept replaying the day in his head. Ed really had no idea the effect he had on him, did he? Not just him, though. He noticed how his friend’s charming smile could make women (and men) melt and swoon. Not only that, but Ed was smart and fun to be with, to boot. Ed had a fire in his soul that matched Oswald’s lust for life; in Oswald’s opinion, Ed was the epitome of a great catch.

 

_Just not mine_ , he thought, bitterly. 

 

**Knock, knock**. 

 

Oswald scrunched up his nose at the intrusion, but he knew it could only be one person. “Ed?”

 

“Can I come in? I have to show you something,” Ed called through the door. 

 

Oswald clicked his phone on to check the time. “Edward, it’s 3 in the morning...but, very well,” 

 

Ed entered in, looking frazzled. He hopped up onto the side of the bed, with his own phone in hand. “Edward, what’s wrong?” 

Oswald asked.

 

“Nothing is wrong, technically. I am fine, you are fine...I just—well, I—“ Ed was stuttering. He didn’t do that...ever. _Something must have him spooked..._

 

“Relax. What happened?” Oswald asked, calmly. 

 

Ed said nothing, just handed his phone to him, which was open to Oswald’s Facebook page. Oswald looked at him, confused. Ed gestured for him to look at it. Oswald scrolled down, seeing Ed had posted their picture they had took at the park earlier. Then— “Ed! This has so many comments!” 

 

“Wait until you read them before you get too excited,” Ed’s voice was gravelly. 

 

Oswald clicked on the comments under the picture, and began to read. Most were very nice and tasteful. Some hellos, great jobs, etc., which was always nice to see. Then, he started noticing that some people were saying how adorable they were. Both he and Ed. And he saw the odd ‘aww’ and ‘how cute!’ And also...a congratulations here and there. Oswald furrowed his brow in confusion. 

 

“What exactly are they implying?” Oswald’s heart was racing. Ed was probably so angry with him right now. 

 

“They think that—that we’re together,” Ed breathed out, looking panicked. “Oswald, I didn’t know. I swear! I didn’t think they would imply something like that from the picture. If I would have known...I am so, so sorry! I’ll take it down straight away,” 

 

Oswald was shocked...Ed was apologizing? “Ed, my friend, you have nothing to be sorry for. People speculate all the time. It’s nothing new,” Oswald explained, even though he wished those people were right. But, Ed didn’t need to know that...

 

“How can you stay so calm about this? It’s an invasion of privacy. Besides that, how would they ever think you’d go for someone like _me_ of all people? It’s absurd!” Ed ran a hand through his hair, huffing out a laugh. 

 

Oswald’s brain short circuited. “What??”

 

“Well, think about it! You’re—well, you’re you and I’m just...me” Oswald just blinked at him. “You hold such presence, such confidence and radiance about you. How on earth could they even imply that—“

 

Oswald held up a hand to stop him....and he laughed. Actually a full on belly laugh. He couldn’t help it. Ed’s face got a mildly irritated look on it, which made him laugh harder. “Edward...you honestly haven’t looked in a mirror lately,” he said, when he calmed.

 

“Well, actually I did this morning,” Ed responded, clearly confused.

 

“Obviously not. If you did, you would see what I see when I look at you.” Oswald knew he was taking a big risk, but he didn’t care. Ed needed to know. He scooted closer to him. “Ed...you are absolutely the most beautiful person I have ever seen,” 

 

Ed sucked in a breath in surprise. “I-I..no. No,”

 

“Yes. Yes, you are. All of those people are just basking in the glory of me having such a beautiful companion. Most, if not all, are green with envy right now,” Oswald would compliment this man until either Ed believed him, or one of them was dead. He reached up one hand and delicately strokes Ed’s sharp cheekbone, making the taller man shiver. “You, Edward, are breathtaking,” 

 

“Os...” Ed squeezed his eyes shut, shaking his head. 

 

“Why do you think I keep taking all those pictures?” Oswald asked him. Ed looked up, with widened eyes. Oswald just smiled. “Yes. Because I cannot get enough of that beautiful smile or lovely profile,” 

 

“Now I know how those women felt at that auction the other day...they were swooning when you talked to them,” Ed’s eyes looked heavy lidded looking back at Oswald, who chuckled. 

 

“I merely charmed them. You,” Oswald took Ed’s hand lightly and kissed the back of it gently, “I would recite sonnets to, if you asked it of me,” 

 

Ed was smiling widely now, but it was a surprised one. “You really mean that?” He asked, voice rough with emotion. 

 

“From the bottom of my heart, my dear. I’ve been wanting to tell you for the longest time,” Oswald took another Ed’s hands in his own. “That is...if you’ll have me,” Oswald had his answer, if Ed lunging at him, pressing his lips to his own was any indication. When Ed raised up a bit, Oswald grinned at him. “I take that as a yes?”

 

“Absolutely,” Ed leaned down to kiss him again, to which Oswald happily indulged. “Now, we can accept those people congratulating us...”

 

“I guess we can,” Oswald said, with a chuckle. Ed snuggled up beside Oswald, wrapping around him like an octopus...not like Oswald minded Ed being all around him like this at all. “Goodnight, dear,” 

 

“Night Ozzie,” Ed said, already half asleep. Oswald couldn’t have been happier if he had tried in this moment. _Finally_ , was Oswald’s last thought before he drifted into a peaceful sleep with the many he loved.

**Author's Note:**

> This was probably the fluffiest thing I’ve ever written. Oh my heart ❤️


End file.
